


Good, Christian Woman

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Reba - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good Christian woman wouldn’t do this, Reba told herself. But I want to anyway. This should be something for me. I mean, I have needs. RebaBrock. Warning: SOME LESBIAN THOUGHTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Christian Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheIsMySin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SheIsMySin).



__

A good Christian woman wouldn't do this, Reba told herself.

But I want to anyway. This should be something for me. I mean, I have needs

I always _do the right thing. I'm_ always _the good girl. With my parents growing up, with the kids, during the divorce,_ always!

I had to ignore every "moment" Brock and I had because it wouldn't be the good, Christian woman thing to do, to act on my desires while another woman was carrying his love child.

Not this time. I'm tired of doing the good, Christian thing, Reba thought, spreading her legs.

"Brock!" she let herself moan loudly, knowing the kids weren't home.

It was just her and-

"Brock!" she called again, louder.

He was the only person she'd ever made love to. She'd never even considered another man. Except Brian. But she hadn't been able to go through with it.

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle another scream of pleasure as she let herself be absorbed in the pleasure.

"Oh, God! Brock!" she called out again, relishing in this moment.

She remembered her first time…

"Brock, I'm not sure I'm ready," Reba said, breaking the passionate kiss.

Brock immediately pulled himself from her and sat beside her on the blanket he had laid on the sandy, deserted beach.

"No, I didn't mean that I wanted you to stop," Reba began, unsure of what she wanted. She propped herself from her lying position to lean on her elbows.

"Reba Nell, I love you. I don't want you to feel at all pressured. Sex is not worth losing you if you really aren't ready," Brock said as he took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position.

"You really mean that?" Reba asked, touched by his sincerity.

Brock nodded and kissed Reba's forehead. "Every word."

Brock turned and began packing up the picnic he'd packed. It was lying, forgotten, beside them in the sand.

Reba stared at the mad she loved as she thought about what he'd just said.

She bit her lip as she made her decision. She took a deep breath as she noiselessly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it past Brock to land atop the food he'd begun to pack.

Brock froze, unsure of how to proceed. He had _meant every word, so he didn't want to seem to eager; but he also loved Reba and considered her beauty to have to parallel._

"Reba?" he asked, not letting himself turn around.

"Yes, Bock?" Reba answered seductively, pressing her body against his back as she reached over his shoulders and rubbed his chest as she kissed his neck.

Brock clamped his eyes tightly shut as she fought the urge to throw Reba onto the blanket and ravage the sexy redhead. He could feel her hot flesh against his back and just wanted to lavish every inch of her with kisses.

"Does this, um… Mean what I think it means? 'Cause I meant every word of what I said. I'm not going to leave you if you turn me down tonight. I promise, I'll wait as long as it takes."

Brock hoped she was sure.

Reba answered by moving her hands lower and unzipping his pants as she breathed into his ear, "That was all it took."

Brock's eyes widened as she slipped her tongue in his ear and her hand down his pants before whispering, "Take me, Brock, I'm yours."

He eagerly turned around and laid Reba on the blanket He captured her parted lips in a fiery kiss as he stripped Reba of her shorts and panties while she pulled off his jeans and boxers.

"Reba- are- you- sure?" Brock asked again between the kisses he trailed down her neck as he unclasped her bra.

She answered by kissing him back fiercely as she spread her legs.

She playfully bit his bottom lip as he prepared to enter her, gasping when he finally did so.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Brock asked, stopping.

"No, no, no! Of course not!" Reba answered breathily. She kissed him to reassure him. "Keep going."

She clawed at the blanket they were laying on while Brock deepened the kiss as they found their rhythm.

Brock began panting in anticipation as Reba moaned.

She arched her back in pleasure. "Harder," she whispered into his ear. "Faster. Oh, Brock!"

Brock complied, increasing his pace as he thrusted.

"Brock!" the redhead moaned again, lost both in her memory and in pleasure.

A far more recent memory came into her mind as she neared climax.

"Reba!" Barbara Jean exclaimed, clutching the redhead's hand.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba groaned in faux exasperation as she pulled her hand away. "You were the one who wanted me to meet you at the mall? Kyra said it was important."

"It is _important! I need sexy lingerie! It's Brock and my first 'alone time' since we got back together and I need something he's never seen me in before. And you know what he likes!" Barbara Jean blurted in one breath._

"You've got _to be kidding me! I left home for_ this _?"_

"Please, Reba?"

Reba sighed, "Fine!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Barbara Jean squealed, pulling Reba into a lingerie store.

"What about this one?" Barbara Jean asked Reba sometime later. She held up a satin red bra with a black bow and a matching thong.

Reba bit her lip as she pictured Barbara Jean clad in the lingerie and forced herself to ignore the all-too-familiar warm, fuzzy feeling slightly below her abdomen that often accompanied Barbara Jean and her wildly inappropriate hugs. She knew what the feeling was; she'd often had the very same feeling when she and Brock were first dating and he touched her.  
Reba pictured Barbara Jean wearing the lingerie, walking towards… Brock. Jealousy clenched her insides, not unlike that of when she found out Brock was cheating on her. Then, too, she had pictured the two together. But, now her jealousy was greatly different.

That one's great," Reba forced out.

Barbara Jean made a skeptical face as she held it up to her own form and looked in the mirror. "Do you really think so? What are you looking at?" She snatched the lingerie from Reba's hand and held it up.

It was a green push-up demi cup with a pink lace trim and came with matching bikini-cut panties.

"Do you think he'll like this better?"

Reba shrugged. She knew she'd _like to see Barbara Jean in it._

"I'll try them both on. Come on."

Reba stared, shocked. "'Come on'? Come on where?"

"To the dressing room! You have to tell me which looks better!"

Reba fought the urge to just follow her. "Barbara Jean, I am not accompanying you into the dressing room!"

"Fine, spoilsport. But now I have to open the door to show you."

Barbara Jean quickly changed and opened the changing room door. "What do you think?" She was wearing the one Reba had been picked out.

Reba stared, mouth agape. "You look hot!" Immediately, Reba longed to snatch the words back. That was not something she should have said aloud!

Barbara Jean looked at her and paused before looking in the mirror again. "You're right! It's perfect!"

Reba, for her part, couldn't tear her eyes from Barbara Jean's breasts. She bit her lip, telling herself she needed to look away. Anywhere but at Barbara Jean's breasts!

"And it's all thanks to you! Thanks so much, Reba!" Barbara Jean exclaimed as she engulfed Reba in a hug.

For perhaps the first time ever, Reba returned the hug, causing the warm, fuzzy feeling below her abdomen to pulsate.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba moaned loudly, not thinking, as she climaxed.

The bathroom door slammed open and Reba heard Barbara Jean's voce.

"Adulterers!"

Reba snapped her legs shut. "Barbara Jean!" Reba gasped, standing and replacing her showerhead to pretend she wasn't just doing what she was just doing.

"Brock, how could you?" Barbara Jean asked though the curtain.

"He's not here," Reba panted, blushing slightly as she realized that it made more obvious what she had been doing… In the shower… By herself… Moaning.

 __

Smooth, Reba. Real smooth, the redhead told herself.

"Yes he is, don't lie! I heard you!"

Reba realized she had to stand up for Brock since he was, for once, not at fault. "You heard _me_ ," Reba corrected, suddenly very aware of how loud she must have been.

"Don't lie!" Barbara Jean shouted again, growing hysterical. She whipped the shower curtain open, determine to catch her cheating husband and best friend "in the act."

Reba screamed in response, her hands flying to cover her breasts as she crossed her legs tightly.

Barbara Jean stared, confused. "He's not here."

"No, he's not. Like I told you. But I am! Do you mind?"

It did not escape Reba's attention that Barbara Jean's eyes were glued to her breasts much like her own eyes had glued themselves to Barbara Jean's breasts when they had shopped for lingerie. She shifted her arms slightly to push her chest up to make her breasts appear larger.

Barbara Jean continued staring as she held the curtain open, oblivious to Reba's yelling.

Reba sighed as she dropped her arm and reached forward to shut the curtain since Barbara Jean was not.

"Oh, sorry," Barbara Jean laughed as she continued to stare as she let Reba close the curtain. "I heard you call out his name, I thought…"

"Yeah, well…" Reba trailed off, growing hot with embarrassment.

"Why?" the blonde pushed.

Reba sighed. "I was masturbating using the showerhead, okay? He's still faithful." Barbara Jean's eyes widened in shock. "He's the only person I've ever been with. His name just slips when I… It just slips, okay? I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess," Reba stammered. She prayed Barbara Jean had forgotten the name she had been moaning as she barged in on her.

Barbara Jean nodded that she understood. "Oh, right." She turned to leave.

Reba heard the bathroom door open again and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"But, wait," Barbara Jean said.

Craaap, Reba thought, as she began to try to think of an excuse.

"Why did you call my name, then?"

"I didn't really call your name," Reba lied. "I just heard you coming up the stairs and I was groaning in exasperation 'cause I knew you'd barge right in and ruin my shower."

"It sounded like a moan," Barbara Jean argued.

"Well, it wasn't. It was, 'Ugh! Barbara Jean!'"

"It didn't sound like, 'Ugh! Barbara Jean!' It sounded like, 'Mmm, Barbara Jean!'"

"No," Reba laughed, trying to convince the blonde. "It was 'Ugh!'"

"'Mmmm!'" Barbara Jean moaned.

Reba bit her lip. _That sound…_ She felt slightly weak in the knees. "No!"

Barbara Jean moaned again.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba growled, growing frustrated.

"Barbara Jean!" the blonde moaned back.

"Get outta my bathroom!" the redhead finally yelled.

"Oh! Sorry, Reba!" Barbara Jean giggled. "And I'm really sorry I thought you were sleeping with Brock. I should know you wouldn't do that to me. I just assumed when I heard you moaning his name." Barbara Jean began walking out of the bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs.

"Oh! And if you _were_ moaning my name, it's totally fine. I mean, I think of you, like, all the time when Brock and me are having sex. And I know Brock does, too."

Unpleasant.

"He calls your name all the time! I do, too, actually. Well, not all the time. Maybe just once or twice a week. Brock, too. Same with thinking of you. I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Reba," Barbara Jean rambled.

"Barbara Jean?" Reba began sweetly.

"Yes, Reba?"

"Get outta my bathroom!" Reba yelled again.

"Sorry!" Barbara Jean sing-songed. She shut the door behind her as she left.

Despite herself, she was somewhat soothed by Barbara Jean's ramblings.

Maybe it's more common that I thought. Maybe good Christian women do it all the time and it's just that no one talks about it. Maybe…

Reba stepped out of the shower, smiling to herself. Maybe it would be a good day.


End file.
